Last Goodbye
by titesouris
Summary: Un dernier adieu à celle qui était vouée à être sa meilleure amie, un dernier adieu avant la fin.


**Nothing to me malheureusement.**

**C'est mon premier OS sur la franchise, j'avais envie juste comme ça et une autre idée fourmille dans mon esprit, peut-être que je l'écrirais qui sait ^^**

**Si on devait situer les évènements, je dirais que cela se passe pendant EOT, avant que Ten ne se régénère.**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**Last Goodbye**

Donna Noble pose son sac sur la table, avant de lancer ses clefs dans son pot à clefs à côté de la lampe, ensuite elle retire son manteau. Elle suit toujours cet ordre, elle ne serait dire pourquoi, un rituel sans doute. Avant, elle ne faisait pas cela, elle rentrait et lançait tout en vrac, mais depuis quelques mois, elle le fait c'est tout. Elle a depuis longtemps arrêté de chercher pourquoi. Sa vie, surtout ces derniers temps, ressemble à une mascarade. Elle est triste, tout le temps, sans parvenir à comprendre pourquoi.

Par moment, elle regarde les étoiles, juste comme ça, par simple envie, se surprenant à vouloir les visiter. Voler dans les étoiles. Un sourire étire ses lèvres, c'est ridicule comme si on pouvait voler dans les étoiles…Quand son regard se perd, elle rêve, elle s'imagine une autre vie, une vie d'aventurière inter-spaciale, une vie où elle serait une héroïne, une vie où tous chanterait son nom pour les avoir sauvé, une louange à Donna Noble.

Donna secoue la tête. Elle est ridicule, cette vie là, elle ne la connaîtra jamais… Et puis dans quelques jours, elle va se marier. C'est le bon cette fois ! Pas comme l'autre mufle qui l'avait demandé en mariage pour…pourquoi l'avait-il demandé en mariage déjà ?

Un soupir travers ses lèvres, sa mémoire lui joue des tours parfois, elle n'arrive plus à se souvenir, elle a comme des blancs et ce sentiment puissant que les autres savent et pas elle.

Son téléphone sonne, la prenant par surprise, la faisant sursauter. Elle rit de sa peur.

**« Allô ? »**

**« Donna ? »** Demande une voix masculine.

**« Oui, qui est à l'appareil ? »**

Elle n'aime pas ce sentiment qui s'empare d'elle. Cette voix réveille quelque chose au fond d'elle, c'est dans ses tripes, à l'intérieur, elle a mal.

**« Qui êtes-vous ? »** Demande-t-elle une nouvelle fois légèrement irritée.

**« On ne se connaît pas. »** La voix se fait douloureuse.

Donna ferme les yeux. Elle a un peu plus mal, rien que d'entendre cette douleur dans la voix de l'autre qu'elle ne connaît pas. C'est un mensonge, tout lui hurle à l'intérieur d'elle que tout ceci est un mensonge.

**« En êtes-vous sûr ? »** C'est sa voix à elle qui tremble maintenant.

**« Oui. »**

**« Alors pourquoi m'appeler moi ? »**

**« Parce que tu es spéciale… »**

Une larme roule sur sa joue. Non, elle ne l'est pas.

**« Je ne crois pas non. »**

**« Si tu l'es, n'en doute jamais Donna. »** La voix se fait dure**. « Ne doute jamais ! »**

Donna se laisse tomber sur son canapé. Pourquoi est-elle au téléphone avec un parfait inconnu ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas encore raccroché ?

**« Êtes-vous seul ? »** Demande-t-elle finalement.

**« Oui, j'avais cru que je ne le serais plus mais je suis de nouveau seul. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie. Elle voyageait avec moi. »**

**« J'ai toujours voulu voyager. »**

**« Pourquoi ne pas le faire ? »**

Donna rigole maintenant. Tout ceci est surréaliste mais, elle ressent ce besoin viscéral de parler avec cet homme.

**« Je voudrais voyager dans les étoiles… »** Avoue-t-elle légèrement honteuse.

**« Elles sont magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Oui…majestueuses. »**

**« Que ferais-tu dans les étoiles Donna ? »**

Elle sent l'émotion dans la voix de l'homme, comme si lui aussi ressentait ce besoin de l'entendre parler de ses rêves les plus fous.

**« Je les visiterais toutes, chaque étoile abrite un nouveau monde, je les explorerais telle une aventurière des étoiles. »**

L'homme se met à rire. Elle sent à sa façon de rire qu'il ne se moque pas d'elle, elle sent aussi que cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas ri.

**« A bord d'un vaisseau spatial c'est cela ? »**

**« Oui mais attention pas n'importe quel vaisseau, il sera spécial. »**

**« Spécial ? »**

**« Oui, petit d'apparence mais grand à l'intérieur, il faut qu'il soit passe-partout, pratique, pas encombrant. Et bleu, un bleu parfait, c'est important. »**

Elle est ridicule, une boîte bleue en guise de vaisseau spatial, c'est ridicule, elle le sait et pourtant, elle se sent bien à cet instant, elle met des mots sur ces rêves qui la hantent la nuit, sur cette boîte bleue qui explore les étoiles. Elle la voit toutes les nuits, elle la voit flou, mais elle est là. Quand elle croit qu'elle va la saisir, elle se réveille et la boîte disparaît de son esprit jusqu'à la prochaine nuit.

**« Ma meilleure amie aussi aimait le bleu… » **

La voix est tellement rauque, qu'elle se demande l'espace d'un instant si l'homme ne pleure pas au téléphone.

**« Est-ce que ça va ? »** Finit-elle par demander.

**« Je vais partir Donna, je change, je le sens à l'intérieur de moi. »**

**« Le changement n'est pas si mauvais, vous savez. »**

**« Il ne restera plus rien de celui que je suis, comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »**

**« Votre amie se souviendra de vous. »**

Elle a peur que cet homme fasse une bêtise. Il semble si bien la connaître alors qu'elle ignore tout de lui.

**« Non, elle m'a oublié… »**

Donna ferme les yeux. Elle pleure franchement maintenant. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti de telles larmes sur ses joues. Grosses, chaudes et salées, elle pleure et se mord les lèvres pour ne pas montrer ses sanglots à cet homme.

**« Quel est votre nom ? »**

**« J'en ai tellement. »**

**« Donner m'en juste un. »**

**« John Smith. »**

**« J'ai rencontré un John Smith un jour chez ma mère. »**

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle tient tant à le préciser, mais elle ressent le besoin de lui dire.

**« Oui…c'est un nom tellement banal. »**

**« Mais vous ne l'êtes pas n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Tout dépend comment on souhaite interpréter cela. »**

**« Ca ne veut strictement rien dire. »**

L'homme se met à rire une seconde fois. Elle se sent mieux d'un coup, elle a l'impression que sa propre peine s'estompe quand John Smith ri.

**« Je vais te laisser maintenant. Merci Donna, merci pour tout. »**

**« Non attendez ! »**

Seul le bip du téléphone lui répond. Elle a à nouveau mal, ses larmes sont plus abondantes que jamais. Elle ne l'entendra plus jamais, elle l'a comprit maintenant.

**oOo**

Le Doctor rangea le téléphone dans la poche de son manteau, son regard se posant sur Donna pleurant sur son canapé. Si elle était restée avec lui, jamais il n'aurait commis autant d'erreurs, il n'aurait pas lui-même précipité sa propre chute. Donna avait toujours su le canaliser, le remettre à sa place.

Il avait ressenti le besoin de lui parler pour une toute dernière fois. Elle lui manquait. Quelque part, il se sentait heureux que sa prochaine régénération, la onzième copie ne puisse pas profiter de la présence extraordinaire de Donna. C'était égoïste, il le savait, mais il n'en avait cure. Donna resterait son amie à lui.

La porte du Tardis se referma derrière lui avant de se mettre à disparaître avec son bruit si caractéristique parce qu'il oubliait de défaire les freins.

Le Doctor ne vit pas Donna s'approcher de la fenêtre en entendant le bruit, il ne vit pas non plus, le regard éteint de la rousse qu'elle garda longtemps fixé à l'endroit où le Tardis s'était trouvé tout le temps de leur appel.

**Fin**


End file.
